Love Hurts
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: A Ten/Jack story, read the warnings.


**Fix You**

**A/N: Set after CoE, the EoT will not happen! **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Jack (mentions of Jack/Ianto)**

**Summary: The Doctor finds Jack, but the Immortal is not to happy to see him.**

**Warnings: Slash, rough sex, swearing ….add as we go, mention of past mpreg….**

**Notes: I watched part of Children of Earth and saw Ianto die, I cried. This is Janto fan safe, but this is strict Ten/Jack, you have been warned. *Squeezes out story* sorry if it's a bit damp, it's a sob story .**

**Alexis: *squeezes water out of her hair* sob story? Try torrential down pour.**

**Me: *flips sister off***

**88888**

Jack slammed into the small body beneath him for the third time; he stared down at the pale alien, his eyes burning with pain and anger. The Doctor took his hard, angry thrusts without a single wince or whimper; in fact he was arching up and meeting his thrusts, moaning wantonly.

Jack dipped his head and bit down hard onto the smaller mans neck making him moan loudly, the Doctor pushed his head back and kissed him. Jack growled into the kiss and it turned hungry and biting, the Doctor wrapped his long legs around his waist and thrust himself down onto his cock.

The Doctor tangled his fingers in his hair and was pulled at it, Jack grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, the Doctor growled at him. Jack growled back and thrust himself back into that tight heat; the Doctor began to tug at his wrists trying to free them.

Jack snarled and bit him again; the Doctor narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

"Where the fuck were you?" Jack hissed as he thrust it the pale alien.

"It's a fixed point, I wasn't meant to be there."The Doctor whimpered.

"You're a fucking Time Lord! You could have fixed it! They didn't have to die!" Jack snarled.

The Doctor gasped when Jack's cock rubbed up against one of the glands. "It would have fucked up the entire universe!" He gasped out between Jack's hard thrusts.

"You can bend the rules!" Jack growled.

"You act like I don't care, I do care, Ianto was my friend and Steven was your grandson! You act like Im cold and heartless!" The Doctor cried out tears pouring down his pale cheeks.

"You could have saved them, you could have fixed it," The Immortal spat and thrust hard enough to ram the bed into the wall.

"I can't break the laws; more people would have died if I was there."

"That's not true," Jack growled as he thrust again.

"Someone died because I was being stupid! I let myself get out of control and I broke the laws of time and someone died a cowardly death because of it!" The Doctor screamed.

Jack froze; he stared down at the pale alien who was sobbing beneath him.

"I'm done breaking the laws! Call me a coward, but I am not ever going to do that again, I wish I could have saved them, but I can't! I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry okay!" The Doctor turned his head away not wanting to see the Immortals eyes waiting for him to leave him; he didn't expect what he got.

Jack cupped his cheek and turned his face toward him, the Immortal couldn't believe what he had done, and he blamed the Doctor for everything. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and held him, he lost all the lust and anger, and he slipped from the pale alien's body.

He looked at the Doctor, really looked at him, and he saw the dark circles beneath his eyes, his skin was so white the freckles stood out and worst of all he looked so tired. He cupped the Doctor's pale face between his hands and began to sob, all the anger he had felt turned to sadness.

The Doctor wiggled till he was able to sit up and he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and just held him as he cried.

Jack buried his face into his neck and wept for all he had lost, he held the Doctor tight against him, sobbing out year's worth of tears.

The Doctor held him, hid him from the world, let him be weak for once.

**88888**

When Jack's sobbing lessened to a soft sniffling he raised his head and looked at the Doctor.

The pale alien's eyes were full of love and warmth, and he gave Jack a soft smile.

"Everyone needs to have a good cry," The Time Lord murmured as he stroked Jack's hair.

"When was the last time you did?" Jack asked softly.

"When my daughter died," The Doctor replied softly.

Jack moved off of him and lay down on his back next to him, he held out his arms and the Doctor quickly curled up next to him. He pressed his head into the Immortals neck and breathed in his musky scent, he felt safe in his Captains' arms, and he wiggled closer.

Jack held him tighter when he felt wetness on his neck and he felt the alien's shoulders shake with his sobs, he held the smaller man close.

**88888**

"Lyra," The Doctor called.

A medium height, thin, light brown haired, blue eyed girl appeared in the door way. "Yes mum?" She asked.

"Go get your bother, we need to go, were going to be late." Jack poked his head out of the door way and smirked.

"You weren't cursed with your, mother's untamable hair," He said with a grin, Lyra giggled and left the room.

"Not funny," The Doctor grumbled.

"It is a little funny," Jack murmured as he took the brush from the Doctor's hands and used his fingers to comb through the thick, impossible, ginger hair.

The Doctor had regenerated into his thirteenth body, he looked like his tenth body except he was shorter, had a lithe frame, green eyes and ginger hair.

"Maybe a little," The smaller man agreed.

"You're gorgeous," Jack murmured as he turned his husband around and kissed him.

"Are we going to leave?" Lyra asked as she and Owen came into the room.

Owen looked like his mother, ginger hair and green eyes; he was going to be thin like him too.

The Doctor and Jack shared a looked and ran out the door with Owen and Lyra right behind them.

**A/N: Well?**


End file.
